


Caught

by Hippediva



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Snark, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-20
Updated: 2001-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippediva/pseuds/Hippediva





	Caught

"You're leaving me here?"

Obi Wan tugged at the restraints holding his arms over his head.

"Like this" his voice rose to a soprano yelp.

Qui-Gon tilted his head to one side, surveying his handiwork. His apprentice was strung from the ceiling , his feet just brushing the floor, tangled in his leggings.

"Please. Master!!!" the first word was a plea, the second a shocked exclamation.

"What Padawan? You think I'm being unusually cruel?" The words were mocking, velvety soft.

He decided to try another tactic. "I'm cold."

"It's 78 degrees."

"It's the front portico of the Council Chamber."

"How observant of you."

"MASTER!!!"

"Are you going to make me gag you?"

Obi-Wan's feet dangled, toes reaching for the floor.

"That's very pretty, love. The way you stretch yourself out."

"Please Master. I'm really sorry."

"Not yet, you're not."

Qui-Gon settled himself on the chair outside the door. "I warned you about all this running around you've been doing. I won't tolerate distractions."

Obi-Wan gulped. "Distractions!!! Damn it to all hells, Qui-Gon, let me DOWN!!!"

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow, taking a sip of his tea. He continued to watch with considerable amusement as his Padawan struggled again, finally managing to get his leggings up with a Force-suggestion.

"Better."

Taking in a long breath, Obi-Wan struggled to focus himself. This should have been easy. He managed to get one hand free but swung wildly with the effort. Qui-Gon couldn't repress a laugh. Obi-Wan looked quite ridiculous, hanging by one arm, flailing about as his leggings began to slip down.

"Oh do stop mucking about, Obi-Wan!!!"

Something in the tone told him he'd better move quickly. Unfortunately, his movement only tangled him in his leggings even further, as they slid once more to his ankles.

"Damn damn damn" he hissed in frustration.

Qui-Gon finished his tea and stood up. With a single gesture, Obi-Wan's free arm was retied, along with one leg.

"DAMN YOU QUI-GON!!!"

"mmmm.....the Council should be finishing up just about now. You look fetching."

Obi-Wan glared at him, half-upside down, his bare ass swinging about 7 feet off the floor.

"Please Master!!!" This time the plea was genuine, accompanied by a scarlet wash of shame.

"Don't leave me here like this."

"Are you going to stop coming home stoned?"

"Yes."

"And stop racing around in stolen speeders."

"Yes Master."

A long pause, then Qui-Gon took pity on him and untied him. Obi-Wan crashed to the floor in a heap.

"Owwwww."

"Then stop smoking that shit. It really messes with your Force abilities."

Obi-Wan looked up resentfully from the floor of the porch.

"You taught me all this stuff......!!"

"Yes, but I also taught you not to get caught."


End file.
